Autógrafo
by Sta Fantasia
Summary: Chloé deja a Nathaniel y Mark boquiabiertos con su petición. (*Light* Nathaniel/Chloé. *Mención* Nathaniel/Mark)


**— AUTOGRAFO —**

* * *

Era otro recreo que Nathaniel y Mark pasaban juntos desde que el último fue akumatizado, desde que sacaron su cómic.

— El primer número de nuestro cómic ha sido fantástico, Mark, toda la escuela lo ha leído ya, ¡les encanta! Hasta la mismísima Ladybug ha dicho que le ha gustado en un vídeo de Alya en el Ladyblog —dijo el pelirrojo con una sonrisa—. ¡Tiendas de comics están interesados en venderlo gracias a ella!

El ojiverde se sonrojó un poco, no sabía como sobrellevar su pequeño, tal vez no tan pequeño, éxito, más que con humildad.

— Fue gracias a tus fantásticos dibujos.

— Pero fue tu historia la que los atrapó —Nathaniel se encogió de hombros, no dispuesto a llevarse todo el merito. Eran un equipo, después de todo, como Ladybug y Chat Noir— No deberíamos tardar en sacar el segundo número.

— Lo sé —suspiró el escritor— he escrito algunos bosquejos para una trama más grande, pero...

— ¿Bloqueo de escritor?

Mark asintió con vergüenza. Normalmente su imaginación no tenía límites, pero...

— Es la primera vez que trabajo con personajes reales, tengo miedo a escribir algo que les ofenda... —confesó el ojiverde.

Nath negó con la cabeza, iba a decir algo, pero una voz de silbato le interrumpió.

— ¡Hey, los dos tortolos de ahí! —chilló Chloé, asomandose al bajo de la escalera del patio de la escuela, donde estaban ambos agazapados.

— No somos pareja, Chloé —dijo Nathaniel frunciendo el ceño.

— Ah, sí, claro y yo uso ropa del mercadillo —dijo ella tomando con los dedos la esquina de su típica chaqueta verde—. Hazte un favor y sal del armario, serás más feliz.

— Mark, dile algo —dijo el pelirrojo, girandose hacía su amigo, pero el pelinegro estaba demasiado ocupado mirando boquiabierto a la joven rubia.

— Cl-chloé Burgeois en persona —al fin encontró su voz, estirando temeroso la mano hacía ella—. Es un verdadero placer hablar contigo.

Ella bajo la mirada hacía su maricura perfectamente hecha, fingiendo que no veía la mano del chico, el cual tuvo que bajar el brazo con algo de vergüenza.

— Por supuesto que es un placer hablar conmigo, no es nada nuevo.

— ¿Qué quieres aparte de molestarnos, Chloé?

Entonces la joven adinerada sacó a la luz lo que llevaba un rato escondiendo tras su espalda. Era una copia impresa del cómic de ambos.

— Ah —dijo Nathaniel, cruzandose de brazos—, supongo has venido a quejarte de que te usasemos como la villana del cómic. Seguro vas a llamar a tu papi y a demandarnos por derechos de imagen, bla, bla...

— Me ha gustado —soltó la hija del alcalde, sin tapujos y el pelirrojo se quedó boquiabierto, a la vez que los ojos verdes de Mark brillaban.

— Perdona, pero, ¡¿qué?! —exclamó el dibujante.

— Me ha gustado vuestro cómic —repitió—. Es muy bueno.

— Mark, pellizcame —dijo Nath haciendo drama y llevando la mano de su amigo hacía su brazo.

¡Chloé Burgeois, la antipática, egocéntrica, insoportable, niña rica, estaba diciendo que le gusta una obra de él!

— Pero, pero, pero ¡no lo entiendo! —exclamó el pelirrojo— ¡Eres la Reina Abejorro, a quien Ladybug patea el culo y queda en ridículo ante todo París! ¡Creí que me odiarias por esto!

En ese momento, Nathaniel vio algo que tampoco creyó que vería en su vida, Chloé con una ligera mirada de humildad en sus ojos azules, mientras cruzaba los brazos.

— Ya veo, eso estaba destinado a provocarme —dijo, no sin decepción—. Lamento informarte de que no lo has conseguido. Todo París ya me vio hacer el ridículo como Queen Wasp después de todo, que más da un recordatorio.

A Nathaniel estaba a punto de desencajarsele la barbilla, mirándola de arriba a abajo.

— Quien eres tú y que has hecho con Chloé...

Ella bufo, molesta por ese comentario.

— Yo también puedo ser amable de vez en cuando.

— No te ofendas, pero creo que no.

— Sí.

— Eres la villana de mi cómic, la mano derecha de Hawk Moth, no puedes ser amable.

— Pues yo soy la Chloé de verdad y digo que si puedo —dijo apuntandole al pecho.

Mientras, la mirada de Mark giraba de uno a otro. Estaban discutiendo, pero a la vez parecía que no, porque ambos habían acabado sonriendose sin notarlo. El pelinegro sonrió, un ramalazo de inspiración le golpeó viendoles.

— Bueno, el punto —se rindió ella, fingiendo que se acomodaba el pelo—, es que como ya sabes soy la mayor fan de Ladybug...

— Fuiste akumatizada —se quejó Nathaniel.

— Los tres lo fuimos —le recordó Mark.

— Sí, pero ella fue akumatizada dos veces. Y soltó la sopa de uno de los mayores secretos de Ladybug delante de todos.

Ella frunció el ceño y contestó.

— Yo tuve un kwami, estuve más cerca de ser una heroína de verdad que tú.

Nathaniel la miró mal.

— Ahora si eres la Chloé de siempre. Rica suertuda.

— Tomate envidioso.

Esas sonrisas involuntarias de nuevo.

Sonó un timbrazo que les indicó a los alumnos que solo les quedaban cinco minutos de receso.

— Bueno, se acaba el tiempo, ¿me lo firmais o no? —dijo tendiendo el cómic hacía ellos.

— ¿Quieres nuestra firma? —Nathaniel se sorprendió y miró a la chica como si le hubieran salido dos cabezas.

— Bueno, obviamente no voy a querer la firma de otro en un cómic vuestro.

Ella rodó los ojos.

— Te gusta nuestro trabajo... ¿lo suficiente para quererlo firmado? —Mark también estaba que no se lo creía. ¡La hija del alcalde y de la modista y cineasta Audrey Burgeois pidiéndole un autógrafo! Le estaba dando, le estaba dando...— ¿Incluso si eres la mala de la historia?

— ¿Qué puedo decir? Los villanos están de moda, además la Reina Abejorro tiene mucho estilo, como no lo va a tener, ¡si soy yo!

Había otra razón, puede que el día que fue akumatizada por segunda vez siendo la portadora de un Miraculous perdido fuera el día más vergonzoso de su vida, sí, pero también el más feliz. Después de todo desde ese día su madre había vuelto a casa, de nuevo tenía una familia. Verse a si misma plasmada en el papel como la Reina Abejorro en realidad solo le daría buenos recuerdos.

— Solo una duda, ¿cuántos sabrán de esto?

La expresión de la joven cayó.

— Esperaba que lo mantuvierais en secreto.

— Eso suponía —Nathaniel suspiró, sacando un bolígrafo— trae aquí, anda.

Garabateó su firma, y también algo más. Después le pasó la historieta y el bolígrafo a Mark, quien se sorprendió durante unos segundos, pero después firmó debajo de la firma de su compañero y se lo pasó a la rubia, quien también se sorprendió y miró al pelirrojo extrañada.

— ¿Esto es tu teléfono?

— El pago por mi silencio —la corrigió él—. Eres la única que ha sido víctima de Hawk Moth dos veces, la única que conserva sus recuerdos de cuando fue akumatizada y la única que conozco que ha estado en contacto con un kwami. En otras palabras, posees información privilegiada que nosotros no y que seguro será de gran ayuda para nuestro cómic. Si no quieres que se sepa que te gusta nuestro trabajo, entonces vas a tener que ayudarnos dándonos esa información.

— ¡Nathaniel! —se escandalizo Mark— ¡Estás jugando con fuego!

— No... Mark —ella tuvo que mirar su firma para saber como se llamaba—, lo considero un trato justo, cuenta con ello.

Le extendió la mano al pelirrojo y él no dudo en tomarla. Un escalofrío le recorrió, siendo un exagerado podría decir que acababa de hacer un trato con el demonio rubio.

— ¡Chloé, al fin te encuentro! —Sabrina gritó, acercándose a ellos— ¿Dónde estabas? El timbre está a punto de...

Susodicho timbre sonó en ese preciso instante.

— ...sonar.

— Por favor, Sabrina, que pregunta tan estúpida —dijo ella, algo nerviosa, ocultando la historieta—. ¿Es qué no tienes ojos en la cara? Obviamente estaba aquí. Vamos, tira para clase.

Y las dos se marcharon, la rubia esquivando con descaro las preguntas de la pelirroja.

El silencioso Mark miró hacía Nathaniel con una sonrisa tatuada.

— Aquí nos separamos.

— Sí —concedió el ojo turquesa—, ¿nos vemos a las tres en el aula de arte?

— No dudes de eso.

— ¿Y esa sonrisa, ya te vino la inspiración?

— Ah, pues digamos que sí...

— Pero no me dirás nada hasta las tres.

— Me da miedo que me conozcas tan bien. ¡Tengo matemáticas, nos vemos a las tres!

— ¡Nos vemos! —dijo Nathaniel dirigiéndose a su clase de lengua española optativa.

Muy posiblemente el público podía esperar que la Reina Abejorro obtenga su redención de la mano de un súper héroe pelirrojo para el segundo número. Y, quien sabe, tal vez la relación de ambos personajes se iría afianzando cada vez más y más... Daban mucho juego.


End file.
